


Nice Try

by Numquam_satiabam



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, florist henry, henry just wants to please her, lol, sin - Freeform, sub henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>welp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Try

“Ok, 2200 Bank Street?” I asked for the third time, glancing at my phone GPS before holding the receiver back to my ear.

“Yes, bitch, I told you, 2200 Bank Street, The Menagerie, it has the best flowers and the florist is HOT,” Britt groaned. “Please, just try and get a sneak pic of that glorious ass for me, I haven’t had any free time. Help a girl out.”

“Britt, I’m getting a bouquet for my mom’s friend. She just had heart surgery. I’m not here to get any ass,” I rolled my eyes, entering the shop, the tinkle of bells sounding as I glanced around, already trying to think of what Sharon might like. She liked colorful things, maybe some lilies?

“You won’t be saying that when you see him I-“

“Hello, can I help you?” a deep voice rumbled. I turned and blinked, lips parting.

“Girl, I’ll call you back!” Britt squealed, hanging up before I could reply. I glanced at the phone, blinking, pursing my lips.

“Um, no, I’m just looking for an arrangement for a family friend, something with lots of color?” I murmur, slipping my phone into the pocket of my slacks before I looked up at the very attractive looking man in front of me. “You must be Henry.”

“You’ve heard of me?” he asks, almost a little too excited. 

“Mm, you seem to have a bit of a reputation,” I murmur with little amusement. Britt was right, he was attractive, but he needed to be more than a cute face to have me interested. I turned and started walking through the shop, heels clicking loudly on the tile floor.

“Is there anything particular I can help you find?” he offered, following me, hands clasped in front of him.

“I believe I said I wanted something with color. Maybe some lilies,” I hummed, trying my hardest to ignore him. 

“We have a few lily arrangements, I just got a shipment of orange lilies, they should be in the back to the right,” Henry said happily, slipping past me to lead the way. I sighed and restrained myself from just leaving and going to another shop.

Why did I let Britt talk me into being extra? I should have just gone to Walmart. I followed Henry to the back of the shop, eyes roving over all the arrangements, lips twisted into a thoughtful frown.

“See any you like?” he asked hopefully, eager to please.

I let him wait for a minute before I picked up a medium sized vase, full of orange lilies and white baby’s breath. “Could you add some yellow gerbera daisies?” I asked thoughtfully, thumb brushing over a large petal.

“Of course, yes, let me just, I’ll take these into the back, just give me a moment,” he rushed, letting me hand him the vase. I purposefully let my fingers brush against his inner wrist, hiding a smile at his sharp intake of breath. I turn away and direct my attention back to my phone, checking my work emails as he goes to the back, walking a little too quickly to be professional.

Britt calls me almost immediately.

“Girl, tell me you understand now,” she squeals.

“Well, he’s cute, I’ll give him that,” I reply drily, glancing around the shop. He arranged pretty flowers, I’d give him that too. 

“You can’t tell me you don’t want him to fuck you into next week,” she accused.

“No, can’t say that I do,” I hummed, picking up a flower bud that had fallen on the floor and placing it on the shelf. I heard the sound of glass breaking and saw Henry cursing and shuffling back into the back room.

He’d seen my ass when I bent down and the flower vase went through his hands like putty. Goddamn tight work pants, he thought embarrassedly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Britt, he should be almost done with my order,” I murmured, wondering if I should take the toll road or the highway to the hospital. 

“Ok, but we’re gonna talk about your lack of thirsty for that dick, hoe!” Britt yelled, still yelling when I hung up on her. I rolled my eyes and pocketed my phone again, turning when I heard Henry coming back into the main room, meeting him up at the register. 

He smiled shyly as he set the vase down, looking at me for approval. I turned the vase, looking at the whole arrangement.

“Perfect, how much?” I ask, pulling out my card.

“Forty-five,” Henry answered, taking the card when I handed it to him, scanning and printing my receipt as I scrolled through my phone, paying as little attention as I could to him. “Here you go, I don’t believe I ever caught your name?”

“Because I didn’t give it to you,” I replied, smiling at him as I plucked my card and receipt from his hand, taking the vase with the other hand. “Have a good day.”

I left, Henry staring as I walked out, leaning on the counter, biting his lip in thought.

…

Britt squealed as I stepped out of the elevator into the office the next morning, making me frown.

“Britt, it’s fucking 7 am, tone it done hoe,” I muttered, taking a long sip of my coffee.

“Bitch I’ve been blowing up your phone,” she responded, ignoring my annoyance. “Did you get any of my messages?”

“I haven’t checked my phone, what’s the fuss?”

“You have to check your office, I’m dying, what dick did you ride girl?” she squealed.

My brows furrowed. “What are you talking ab-oh,” I blinked and leaned against my doorway, lips pursed. On top of my desk was a large bouquet of roses and baby’s breath, a big satin bow around the crystal vase, a card folded in front.

I went over and plucked the card up, eyes skimming over the tiny note card, raising an eyebrow before I snorted, setting it back down.

“You have a secret admirer!” Britt sang smugly. 

“Nope, just a dumbass way out of his league,” I murmured. She pouted and tried to get me to spill who it was from but I just shoved her out of my office and sat down, getting to work, smile on my face.

After an hour, I pulled my phone out and texted the number on the card.

Sabrina: Roses aren’t my favorite, nice try

…

The next morning when I came into work, all I had to do was look at Britt’s face before I started mentally preparing myself. I let out a sigh as I saw the same big ass bouquet on my desk, this time with purple irises and yellow lilies. I quirked a smile and moved them to the side of my desk before I sat down.

An hour later I pulled out my phone.

Sabrina: Lilies and irises aren’t even close, keep trying

…

The next day I walked in prepared, I flipped Britt off and let her trail in behind me, smiling at the slightly smaller vase, filled with pink tulips and fuchsia carnations. I stroked the petals and shook my head, taking out my phone right there, thumping Britt on the forehead when she tried to see who I was texting.

Sabrina: better, but not good

…

The next morning I laughed when I saw the square vase full of orchid blooms, smelling them and just looking at them for a good minute before I texted him.

Sabrina: Nice, but you’re getting colder. My name starts with an S

…

I decided to go in early and smirked as I saw the silhouette through the window of my office door, leaning against the door.

“Nice, very close, but no dice,” I grinned, watching Henry almost drop the vase of daffodils, managing to get them on the desk as he whirled around to face me, eyes taking in my skirt suit and white blouse, my blazer draped over my arm.

He pouted, the cute little fucker. 

I smiled and walked over to him, smile turning more feral as he backed up and ended up falling into my chair.

“You know Henry, I admire persistence,” I murmur, going to stand between his legs, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, eyes crinkling as he blinked and his eyes traveled over me.

“You do?” he asks hoarsely.

“Mhm,” I hummed, leaning my ass against my desk, cocking my head. “And I happen to really like flowers.”

“Even if I haven’t found your favorite yet?” Henry’s tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, eyes looking up at me hopefully.

“I think I can over look that,” I smile. “I’ve actually been thinking, I think I could be persuaded to answer that question if you’d satisfy my curiosity.”

“Yes, anything,” he blurts, leaning forward eagerly. I run my fingers through his curls, watching his eyes flutter, sighing softly.

“I’ve been imagining what your mouth would feel like on my pussy,” I purred, watching his eyes snap open, the blue darkened, his pupils dilated. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot actually.”

His hands slide from my knees to my thighs, pushing my skirt up with them slowly, eyes on mine, waiting for me to give him any indication it wasn’t okay. I didn’t.

I just lifted my ass, letting him push my skirt up around my waist, getting an eyeful of my red lace panties. He groaned and I leaned back, lifting myself onto the desk and parting my legs for him.

He bit his lip and slid from the chair to kneel, bringing his face close enough to nuzzle the slightly damp lace, groaning. He slowly slid my panties down my legs, hands on my thighs parting me more for him as I just watched, biting my lip.

I gasped when Henry licked a firm line over me, parting my folds and ending on my clit, sucking hard before he went back to laving at my entrance, making me moan softly.

“Oh fuck, yes, that’s good,” I murmured, letting my head fall back, supporting myself on my palms as I tilted my hips towards him.

When two thick fingers slid into me I keened softly, feeling him smile around my clit before he alternated between sucking and flicking his tongue quickly. I let out a shaky breath as I started to roll my hips with him, quickly falling into a rhythm that had me spiraling towards an earth-shaking climax.

I wasn’t lying when I said I’d been thinking about him eating me out, boy had a tongue made for eating pussy, and lips softer than my own, which to be honest, I wasn’t sure how I felt about. But as long as he had them sealed around my clit, I didn’t really give a damn.

“Yes, yes, just like that,” I groaned, biting my lip as my thighs started to quiver. He seemed to get the hint that I was close because he doubled his pace, fingers thrusting harder, tongue working faster. It was his moan that set me off, vibrating directly on my clit, making me buck and let out a muted squeal as I came over his fingers.

He sucked and lapped at me till I pushed his head away, panting, sweating lightly, and now hungry for something completely different.

“Get in the chair,” I breathed. “I’m going to ride you.”

Henry maneuvered himself into my chair, watching with rapt attention as I straddled him, fingers making quick work of his jeans button and zipper, giving his cock a few hard strokes before I pulled him out, lifting myself up and slowly lowering myself onto him.

I groaned as he bucked his hips, bottoming out quickly and stretching me in the best way. I braced my hands on his shoulders, meeting his eyes before I slowly started to lift and lower myself, impaling self on his cock.

“Fucking hell,” he grunted. He looked at me, startled when I slid my index and middle fingers into his mouth, shutting him up.

“Quiet,” I murmured, moaning under my breath as I rocked my hips. “Suck.” His eyes darkened and he sucked obediently as I moved my hips over him, grinding against him as I rode him. My breath hitched as he brushed my spot, making me quiver around him. I felt him grow thicker and knew he enjoyed the feeling too.

“So good, such a thick cock, stretching my pussy,” I whimpered, holding eye contact as I fucked myself using him and his cock to please myself. “You like having your cock ridden?” He grunted and nodded his head, breath coming faster as well.

“I’m getting close, gonna cum over your cock,” I moaned, rolling my hips faster. “Do you want that? Me to cum on your big cock?”

He moaned around my fingers and mumbled a yes, hips flexing up towards mine.

I slipped my fingers from his mouth and slid them between us to rub my clit.

It didn’t take long for me to cum, hips bucking as I shook above him, pussy clamping down hard over his cock as I kept moving, working myself through my climax and also trying to make him cum. He came shortly after me, groaning deeply as his cock twitched and pulsed inside me, filling me with warmth.

I took several shaky breaths as I came back to myself, lifting my head to look at him, giggling at the look on his face. “I guess you got a bit extra there, didn’t you?”

I stood slowly and pulled some tissues from my desk drawer, cleaning myself up and letting Henry fix his clothes. 

“So, what are your favorite flowers?” he asked curiously, handing me my panties with a blush forming on his cheeks.

I grinned and tucked them into his shirt pocket.

“Sunflowers.”

I heard Britt screaming from the main office.

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!”


End file.
